La Belle et le Golem
by MlleLauChan
Summary: \Défi 01 de SwordsgirlJackie/ "tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meure ?" La question avait été posée par ce petit bout de femme, guillerette, et il la remerciait chaque jour pour avoir donné un sens à sa vie en lui tendant la main sans crainte. Elle le considérait comme son ami le plus précieux. [UA]


Disclaimer : One Piece est à Oda, merci à lui ! Ce manga illumine les journées mornes.

Ndla : Ceci est ma "réponse" au défi n°1 que SwordsgirlJackie lance dans "10 petits défis pour s'amuser". La phrase choisie est en _italique_ et entre "guillemet". Il s'agit d'un petit pairing qui m'est venu juste après l'écriture de "Danse". Je me suis repassée quelques épisodes et je suis tombé sur Urouge. Il m'intrigue tellement que je voulais écrire sur lui et puis finalement... j'ai dérivé.

Bêta : Super-Choco a utilisé sa super-lessive pour nettoyer ce texte. Plus aucune faute, c'est chouette ! Merci ma grande !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>La Belle et le Golem<strong>

**.**

― Urouge, tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meure ?

La question avait été posée par ce fragile bout de femme, toute guillerette, lui adressant un sourire aussi éblouissant qu'un phare. Ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Un véritable faisceau de lumière. Elle lui avait tendu la main.

Ce bout de femme était si fragile qu'il aurait pu la broyer dans une de ses gigantesques mains. Faite de glaise, cette statue, à qui un homme avait réussi à donner un succédané d'âme, n'avait pas d'autre but dans la vie que d'obéir à son propriétaire. Au départ, ce fut son créateur.

Il l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, imperturbable, insensible aux changements climatiques, aux insultes et aux projectiles qu'on lui lançait à son passage. Il suffisait qu'on glisse un petit papier dans sa bouche et il se pliait aux ordres inscrits dessus.

L'homme qu'il avait servi ne lui avait jamais donné de nom. Lorsque son maître eut une famille, il lui fit cadeau d'ailes pour qu'il paraisse moins effrayant aux yeux de ses enfants. De temps en temps, il lui avait posé cette question, à laquelle il n'avait jamais répondu.

― Golem, tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meure ?

Pour le golem, la réponse tombait sous le sens : « je n'ai pas le choix ». Du haut de ses deux mètres et demi, il s'était aperçu depuis longtemps qu'il inspirait la peur. Même son propriétaire avait ce tremblement presque imperceptible quand le golem s'avançait vers lui. Pourtant, il aurait suffi qu'il lui ordonne de se pencher pour effacer le « e » du mot _emet_ pour le transformer en _met_. La Mort. Le Golem se serait effrité et on en aurait plus entendu parler.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce mot inscrit sur son front. Emet. Un des noms de Dieu, avait-il compris. Dieu était la vérité absolue mais pourquoi aurait-Il accepté que lui, un produit de l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu et l'Air, puisse vivre ? N'était-ce pas contre-nature ? N'était-ce pas l'Homme qui se prenait pour Dieu ?

Ses premiers ordres furent d'être humble et obéissant tout le long de son existence. Il devait obéir car il était inférieur à l'homme. C'était déjà un paradoxe. Il possédait les vertus dont l'homme s'était dépouillé.

Dès qu'il parvint à cette conclusion, le Golem perdit l'espoir d'être libéré de ses obligations. Aucun homme n'effacerait cette lettre. Aucun n'aurait assez de modestie, d'âme pour le laisser s'en aller. On ne voyait en lui qu'un outil.

Sur son lit de mort, son maître lui donna un dernier ordre, le plus insensé de tous.

_Trouve-toi un maître digne de toi._

Trois siècles. Il lui avait fallu plus de trois siècles. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde, changeant de maître si souvent que sa mémoire les oubliait aussitôt.

Le monde moderne l'obligea à arrêter ses recherches. Au bout de deux cents ans, il fit la constatation qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui. Après des années d'errance, il dut prendre une terrible décision. Impossible pour lui de supprimer sa propre existence. Il avait écrit et avalé le seul commandement qu'il put se donner.

_Ne bouge plus._

Il avait choisi un village, pour passer inaperçu. Il avait passé plus de cent ans sans bouger, sans penser. Il n'en était pas certain. De cette période, il ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien en fait. Statufié dans un parc, sa brusque apparition avait intrigué les habitants puis ils s'étaient désintéressés de lui. En cent ans, on l'avait vite considéré comme une simple statue.

Excepté ce petit bout de femme. Cette blonde l'avait considéré avec curiosité. Elle, il s'en souvenait parce qu'elle était rarement venu le voir, toutefois, elle avait toujours eu l'air curieuse. Puis, un soir, elle s'était haussée sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche entrouverte, y avait glissé un papier. Il reconnut l'ordre. Ce fut le premier que son maître lui avait donné.

_Vis._

Il s'anima, ses membres de glaise rattrapèrent machinalement la jeune fille qui, sous le coup de la surprise, tomba de son escabeau. Elle éclata de rire, portée par le golem incrédule. Ses gigantesques mains ne l'effrayaient pas, loin de là, il la rassurait.

Elle l'avait ramené chez elle, toute fière. Ecrivant un nouvel ordre pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer en toute liberté, elle l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre.

― Comment saviez-vous ? avait-il demandé.

Elle s'était d'abord contentée de brandir un livre sur les légendes folkloriques, pointant l'image d'un golem qui lui ressemblait vaguement.

― Si les livres m'ont bien appris quelque chose, c'est que toute légende a un fond de vérité.

Et elle avait énormément lu. Kaya – c'était son nom – lui parla de sa vie cloîtrée dans sa demeure, à rêver d'un ailleurs. Sa santé fragile la contraignait à rester dans sa chambre, couchée dans son lit, les yeux rivés vers cette fenêtre.

La disparition du golem fut remarquée. Puisque tout le monde le prenait pour une statue, elle n'eut qu'à expliquer au maire qu'elle s'était permise de la prendre car elle adorait ce genre d'antiquité. Le golem n'étant pas la propriété du village, il n'avait pas émis d'objection.

L'une des premières choses que Kaya s'empressa de faire une fois cette affaire réglée fut de lui trouver un nom. Elle avait opté pour « Urouge » après avoir feuilleté un livre sur les pirates. Quant à la raison, elle fut toute simple.

― Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Le dessin qu'on a fait de toi, en comparaison, ne tient pas la route !

Elle avait ensuite éclaté de rire.

_"La porte la mieux fermée est celle qu'on peut laisser ouverte"*_ : aux yeux d'Urouge, c'était celle de la liberté. Son premier maître l'avait maintenue fermée jusqu'à sa mort puis l'avait trop brusquement ouverte, l'obligeant à errer sans que son but ne puisse être atteint. Trop de liberté tuait la liberté et il devint un prisonnier par cette injonction.

En rencontrant cette frêle jeune femme, il l'avait fait. Ce simulacre de vie avait de nouveau un sens. Tout neuf, inédit, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être capable de ressentir des sentiments.

Oh ! Rien d'aussi fort que l'Amour ! Non. L'Abnégation. Il restait auprès d'elle de jour comme de nuit. Elle ne cherchait plus à échapper à ses domestiques, restait dans sa chambre à étudier. Il veillait sur elle, la nuit. Il avait fait fuir plus d'un kidnappeur, plus d'un voleur que la fortune de l'héritière orpheline avait attiré en ces lieux. Jamais personne n'avait cru en leur élucubration. Personne ne croyait en l'existence d'une statue qui avait le pouvoir de se mouvoir.

Il décida, en toute liberté, cette même liberté à laquelle elle avait donné une signification, de rester avec elle. Toute sa vie.

C'est pourquoi, alors que Kaya était une nouvelle fois clouée au lit par la maladie, les yeux tournés vers cet ailleurs auquel elle songeait rêveusement, Urouge lui dit ces mots :

― J'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

Elle avait eu beau jeu d'insister pour qu'il la tutoie ! Kaya n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui ordonner. Il y avait des choses qui devaient changer d'elles-mêmes, devaient être faites avec sincérité.

― Dis-moi.

― Si vous sentez la fin de vos jours arriver… J'aimerais que vous effaciez ce « e ».

En l'entendant, elle se tourna vers lui, atterrée. Elle, supprimer une vie ? Cette idée la révulsait.

― Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais rendre d'autres gens heureux !

― J'appartiens à un temps révolu. Qui voudrait de moi ? Je n'ai plus ma place ici.

Kaya le considéra dans le silence le plus total, songeuse. Le visage d'Urouge avait toujours été très sérieux. Cependant, après cette demande, il semblait mortellement grave. Cette détermination fit grande impression sur elle. Son empathie pour lui devait jouer pour beaucoup dans sa réponse. Elle chassa les sanglots qui montaient déjà à sa gorge et finit par lui répondre.

― D'accord, Urouge. A ma mort, je te rendrai ta liberté.

Il la savait sincère, modeste et honnête. Elle la lui redonnerait. Kaya déferait cette porte de ses gonds pour que plus personne ne puisse lui faire courber l'échine.

Alors, à la question qu'elle lui avait posée cette fois-là…

― Urouge, tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meure ?

La réponse lui parut évidente. C'est pourquoi, pour la rassurer, il la donnait sans fioriture, lui offrant un sourire en échange du sien. Avant de la connaître, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui soit possible de sourire.

― Oui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>*proverbe chinois.<p>

Note : le mot _emet_ (« vérité » et un des noms de Dieu) devient, lorsque sa première lettre est effacée, _met_ « mort » en hébreu. Véridique.

J'aime les légendes, qu'importe d'où elle vienne. Les golems m'ont fascinée quand j'étais plus petite (bon on s'en fout c'est vrai...) mais ces géants de pierre doivent être l'une des premières créatures que j'ai croisé (pas dans la réalité, soyez pas con !) dans les livres. Yep, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ce sont les histoires mythologiques qui m'ont donné le goût de la lecture. Et de la lecture, l'écriture. Oui oui. C'est l'une des raisons.

Bref, sur cet aparté chiant - pour certain(e)s en tout cas - je vous remercie d'être passé(e). Laissez un message et je vous rappellerai aussi tôt que possible pour vous remercier une seconde fois.


End file.
